Girl Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Firestorm Goa Slipstream is seated upon her berth in the barracks room, her back and wings lean against the wall while her legs stretch out before her. She is looking at her data pad, slowly scrolling through whatever it is she is reading. The sound of jets echoed through the barracks as Firestorm touched down from the wind shaft, the flames sputtering out to let her land gracefully before the femme made her way down the hall and to her bunk situated close to Slipstream's, as they were both seekers. An obvious look of worry was planted upon her face as she sat upon her bunk, fingers steepled in front of her face while elbows rested on knees. Slipstream looks up from her data pad, then gazes toward that expression and the way you are holding your frame. "Want to talk about it Firestorm?" she asks, pressing the save button on her data pad then powering it down. Firestorm took a moment to acknowledge the other femme's question, her crimson eyes snapping back from their dull state as she turned to her, "Hm? Ah... Well, I guess. Though it's kind of embarrassing..." Voice trailed off as she poked her head out from her bunk, looking warily up and down the hall to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Slipstream cocks her head a bit, then hmms, "Embarrassing huh? Well now you got to tell me." she smiles. "After all not like there's another femme seeker here to talk to at the moment." she points out. "So, let's hear it." "Well..." Firestorm rubbed at her chin some, contemplating whether to discuss it or not, but Slip seemed pretty trustworthy for time they'd known each other. "I've been spending more time in the secure files, yah know like Cybertronian documents on sparklings and stuff. Well, I dug down deep enough to suspect that my parents... aren't really my own." She'd rub the back of her head, feeling weird just to say it. Like she was lying. Slipstream swings her legs around so she can set her feet on the floor. She hmms thoughtfully, "Hmm didn't know the Con mainframe had that sort of access. Good to know though." she remarks, then a short pause before she continues, "Don't you mean your creators?" Firestorm raised a brow at Slip, "Creators?" Was that another name for them? "I suppose. But I mean, like they're not my own. Which makes sense since I look nothing like them. Though the real problem is finding out who the real ones are. Guess they didn't want me and set me up with another couple." Firestorm shrugged, though her expression was saddened at the thought. Slipstream peers very hard at you for a long, quiet moment. "I'm starting to get this idea you were taught very differently from myself in regards to where Cybertronians come from Firestorm." she states softly, "Very different indeed." Firestorm leaned back at Slipstream's stare, rubbing the back of her neck as wings twitched a bit, "I... wouldn't doubt it. But you mean that you weren't assigned guardians or anything?" Bots always told different versions of their coming into being, so it wasn't a surprise that their views were different. Slipstream shakes her head to Firestorm, "I was built by a select few who specialized in seeker chassis as well as other things that pertain to making a Cybertronian. When my body was done, they just turned me on.. I think." she pauses, "There might be something involving the spark that gives us our actual life.. the connection to the creator of the original Cybertronians.. that is if you believe in the religious texts..." "That's... odd. I remember being small." Firestorm placed her hands a certain distance away to show a certain height, which would be like a small protoform. "Maybe there're different ways. I dunno, but I do know that I never just... woke up, as you say." Slipstream hmms, "Interesting. Graduated development." she rubs at her chin, "I was never small. I was built this size." she explains. "Heh, yeah. I had to go through a lot of armor updates...Awkward." Firestorm chuckled softly as she leaned forward with elbows on knees again. "But back to my original point. What would you do if say your creators made you, but passed you off to someone else without telling you about them?" Slipstream nods a bit to your comment then ponders your question carefully, then she states, "It would bother me a little, but I would have to think they did so for my betterment. For example, my creators sent me to flight academy then from there I went into the regular academy. Both were for my benefit." Firestorm listened to her words carefully, gazing at the floor as fingers tapped upon each other, trying to process everything. "I.. I guess. We were pretty well off, and I was taught well enough." She'd sigh in exasperation, flopping onto her back on her bunk, optics fixing in a hard stare at the bunk above her, "It's just annoying. I've looked everywhere, but I guess the database doesn't hold information that far back in a bot's life. I might have to resort to actually... talking to my guardians." She shuddered heavily at the thought. Slipstream hmms softly, tapping the fingers of her right hand against her knee. "Perhaps you are looking in the wrong database." she suggests, "Could try your luck over at the library in Crystal City, but you'd have to be in disguise and not show your allegiance to the Cons since they won't let you in there." she pauses, "Or I suppose you could as Goa to hack his way into the library through the Con mainframe." Firestorm thumbed the side of her faceplate in thought, "Hrmm... That's actually not a bad idea. He seems to actually be pretty good at that." Eyes then shifted to Slipstream as a sneaky grin began working its way across her face, "So what's your take on the grounder, anyway?" Slipstream smiles at the vote of confidence from Firestorm, then her optics seem to blink at the question. "My take on Goa was at first one of annoyance. He couldn't stop himself from being an utter nuisance and just aggravating me. But now that we have come to an understanding I have gained respect for him." Firestorm may have been rough around the edges, but she was still a femme. With a smirk she'd tease Slip, sticking silicon tongue between her lips, "Oooh, so that's what they're calling it these cycles, huh?" Slipstream cocks her head a bit at Firestorm, then with a straight face, "Oh so he's mentioned to you that I kissed him?" she inquires. Firestorm seriously had not been expecting Slip's answer, the femme's jaw hanging wide open at this point. "Uhh... No." She had to bite down upon her lips to keep from laughing, the poor femmebot snickering heavily. Slipstream hmms softly, "Then what in pits name were you referring to Firestorm?" a little flex of her wings and the looks she gives you is pure irritation. Firestorm managed to stifle her laughter, trying not to upset her fellow seeker. "Nothing nothing. I just never knew you two actually had a thing, well, until you just said it." She grinned, moving over to invade Slip's bunk as she sat next to her, acting quite girly which was very unlike her. But it wasn't too much of a surprise since Firestorm really never had to chance to act like a femme and hang around others. Slipstream frowns a hint at the laughter you are obviously trying to contain. "I really fail to see what is so amusing. So I kissed him, so what. It cross your cerebral unit for just a second that I may have feelings for him that I figured out eventually and that kiss was just an expression of it?" Firestorm blinked, seeing that Slip obvious didn't get her teasing. Maybe not the best femme to act silly around. "What? No, I didn't mean it like that. I was only teasing." She'd put her hands open in front of her, motioning for Slip to chill out. Slipstream hmms softly, "Good." she states, face softening just a little. "Maybe I should hook you up with Skystalker." she teases, a playful smile creeping up slowly. Firestorm had noted her smile, but still rolled crimson eyes, putting a hand to her head as her forehead was rubbed. "Ugh.. I'd likely crush him, and then we'd all blow up. I mean, really? Why does he even have that nuke? You'd think Megatron would keep it instead." Slipstream nods to that response, "Well maybe Starscream then. I tried the wing stroke once and he totally ignored it. Maybe just not pretty enough for him." she shrugs a little, "As for the nuke, I wonder about that too." "Pass. He'd likely be more enamored with his own reflection than me. Plus, I'm not exactly what you'd call 'slimline'." Firestorm looked down at herself, her armor much more bulky than other femmes, more resembling a mech. Slipstream hmms softly, then states, "Nothing wrong with your design." she remarks. Then she rubs at the back of her own neck, "So what's your relationship with Goa anyway? Seem rather friendly considering you let you ride on your jet form." Firestorm blinked, tilting her head a bit though a smirk lit her face, "Us? Well, nothing like with you two, trust me. Just friends, I suppose. I guess you could say I feel a little protective of him is all." Slipstream inclines her head, "All right, I feel the same way about him now. Just don't tell him. Mechs seem to get offended when femmes try to protect them." Firestorm chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I won't." She whirred in a sigh, cradling chin in hands as she hunched forward. "It's interesting though how there aren't many femmes on Cybertron. But I'm not surprised with the choices." She'd smirk playfully. Slipstream chuckles a little to that observation, "Mmm, I suppose so. But sometimes you just find the right fit and you just know." she states, "Other times you just don't expect the fit and it’s revealed to you. Just have to be patient." Firestorm shrugged, "Maybe, but you're right. Guess I just have to wait and see. And who knows, there's so many Decepticons in the base, I doubt I've seen all the mechs." Slipstream nods to that, "That's what I wanted to hear." she remarks, "So you aren't going to tell him you know are you?" Goa clatters down from the wind shaft, lazily rolling through the barracks on his heels. He smirks at the pair as he passes by, stopping to get something from his bunk. "Tell who what?" Firestorm was about to answer, that is until Goa strolled in. She immediately caught herself, "Uhhmm... Tell... someone that the cooler is low? Yes, the energon cooler is low." She pretty much had to pull that out of thin air, hoping he'd buy it. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 15. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 12. Slipstream stiffens a bit as Goa picks that exact moment to come in, then relaxes at Firestorms' quick response. "Yes, the energon cooler is low." she agrees with a smile. Goa gives them both a long, blank look, then turns back to shuffling through his possessions without a word. "I guess I'm the energon trader, right? I'll see what I can do," he says. Quietly snorting to himself, he adds, "Maybe bother Rogue." He nabs a data chip, storing it in his subspace for some future purpose. Firestorm sighed softly in relief as he bought it, though she quickly perked up in realization, "Oh! That reminds me, I wanted to tell you. I think I figured out that I actually AM adopted. I was just telling Slip about it." Slipstream nods to that, "I suggested she ask you to hack into the Crystal City library from here, maybe there'll be something there about that." Goa locks up his things and turns aside, leaning on the bunk with one arm and setting the other on his hip -- smirking again. "Oh, but Slipstream, you saw how much difficulty I had with the medical academy... I'm just not sure I could." He briefly nods to Firestorm. "Just hail me on comms whenever. I'll give it a shot. Firestorm smiled thankfully, rubbing her helmet, "Great, thanks. Saves me a trip to my folks. That'd be the cycle..." She rolled her eyes, then looked back to Goa, "So what've you been up to?" Slipstream smiles sweetly as she possibly can at Goa, "But Gooey I have every confidence in you being able to do so. Besides, wouldn't you just enjoy knowing you got into Crystal City's computer databases, hmm?" Goa stands back upright, tall as he can. "Maybe I already have, Slippy," he says, thumbing his beard and staring the seeker in the optics. "Not a whole lot. Was just getting some back data in case I found myself in Cubicron again." Slipstream nods to that response, "Well good then." she states, then glances at Firestorm, "Do you think we'll be going back to Cubicron then Goa? I was basically out of it with the whole .. ahem.. issue I was having and all." Firestorm nodded, flexing her wings a little in thought, "Mnm... It just bothers me. I want to face the real ones and ask why they gave me away, not that it was a bad thing though. It's just good to know." Goa shakes his head, making a distancing push-back gesture. "Only if you insist; I'll be going back down on my own time. I know slagging well better than to hold a debt to Bigshot too long." He smiles. Seems he's recalling an amusing memory, not a harmful one... But he looks a bit more apprehensive as he turns his attention to Firestorm again. "You're absolutely sure you want to know that?" Firestorm raised a brow at Goa, optics narrowed a little while scrutinizing him. "Yeah, why? You think I shouldn't?" Slipstream nods her head, "I really rather not go back after that whole incident." she states, then looks toward Firestorm, "Some things are better left unknown." "It's your lineage. Just remember what I said about the task at hand." Goa turns back to the wind shaft, peeking over the wall of wings in his way. "You going to let me leave?" he chuckles. Slipstream hmms, "I don't know Goa, I might." she murmurs with a smile. "But you have to know the right word." "Yeah, I know, trust me. Maybe we'll find some clues on the way, who knows." Firestorm shrugged, though gave the two of them a look as Goa tried to get past Slip and herself. Goa beams. "Does it start with 'an'?" He settles and leans his back on the wall again, one heel crossed over the other. "I hope so. I'd hate dragging you two down to Cubicron for nothing... I'm going to keep at it." Slipstream smirks, "No it doesn't start with 'an', nice guess though." she crosses her arms over her canopy. "Not trying too hard to get away, Gooey." she notes. Firestorm snorted softly with a smile, "Heh, you dragging us? Little hard to believe." "Maybe not us. You were offline, but I had to drag her halfway across town for repairs." Goa points an accusing finger at Slipstream. "Should I be? You going to giggle at me to death?" Slipstream uncrosses her arms, "Gooey, if you wanted a thank you then I thank you for taking care of me when I needed help." Goa holds up his hands. "Don't want anything. Just providing running commentary. You're welcome, though, it's not like it was any worse than the time I towed you back to Polyhex." He stares away innocently. "You seem to drag everyone around actually. How you got me through the wind shafts and into repair is still beyond me..." Firestorm rubbed her chin in thought. Slipstream steps away from Firestorm as he says that, "As I recall Gooey, my wings were a bit torqued. I didn't hear you complaining. So what's the deal." Goa just chortles and wiggles his fingers at the retreating Slip. "I found the word, huh?" Slipstream snatches Goa by his beard with her right hand, "Good enough." she snorts, giving said beard a pull then releases it, turning toward the door, "I've guard duty." she announces, giving Firestorm this look before she heads out. Nitrogear arrives into the Barracks complex, returning from his latest patrols and guard duty. It appears he's had a full cycle and is ready for a rest. He sees his fellow cons and greets them, "Greetings, Comrades." Firestorm blinked blankly at Slipstream's look as she departed, getting her meaning straight away, "Ah, seeya then." And just as the femme walked out a mech she'd never seen made his way in. "Er.. Greetings." She gave a mock salute to Nitrogear, though her brow was a bit raised from his strange accent. "Hgaughh--" Goa nearly trips forward, rubbing his chin as he observes Slipstream march out. "Huh... Something on her mind?" he continues, once she's stepped out. He peeks over Firestorm's shoulder as she turns to greet a new mech. Nitrogear looks at Firestorm, and notes that he has not met this femme either. Turning his optics to her, he introduces himself, "I am Nitrogear. You are..?" "Uhm, not sure?" Firestorm muttered to Goa as he hovered about her, though attention was brought back on the ruskie mech, "Firestorm. Nice to meet yah. Heh, there're so many 'cons in this place, I'm not surprised we haven't met." Starscream shows up at that moment, drawn in by the gathering Decepticons. "Greetings," he says, "Have you all done your patrols?" Goa keeps trying to get a visual over Firestorm's wing, then just drops to duck under it on his knees. He waves enthusiastically. "Hey. What brings you to--" He's interrupted by Starscream, who he cranes his head around to give a long look. "... of course?" Nitrogear says, "It is nice to meet you too, Comrade Firestorm. Yes, there are many of us Decepticons here and I am glad to know as many Comrades as I can.", Nitrogear responds, inquiring: "So what is it you do, Comrade? Are you a scientist like Comrade Starscream? A fighter like myself?"" Seeing Starscream enter the Barracks, he greets him as usual. "Greetings, Comrade Starscream. I have just returned from my patrols and guard duty, it has been a full cycle.", Nitrogear reports as Starscream asks. Firestorm was a little surprised as Goa crawled his way underneath her, shifting a wing up to give him a bit more room as she leaned to one side. But of course Starscream had to arrive, one optic narrowing a little though she still saluted him properly, "Yes, Commander. All patrol duties are finished and reports filed." With that over with, Firestorm would relax again, smirking to Nitrogear, "Fighter actually. Seeker rank, though I'm a bit more partial to melee than most seekers." With a wicked grin those hand blades extended to full length, the femme acting a little show-offish. Goa's optics bug out a little as one of those blades whistle out next to his shoulder tire. He stares at it for a click, then glances over to Nitrogear without moving his face. "What kind of fighter, do tell?" "Excellent," Starscream says, "Now, Trypticon needs an extensive overhaul, so I will be requiring assistance for that. Has anyone seen Shred?" Nitrogear replies with a grin as equal to hers. "Excellent. Perhaps you could help me in my training, Comrade. I am always seeking to become a better Fighter, to better serve the glorious Empire. In response to Starscream's question, Nitrogear responds "Negative, Comrade Starscream. But I am always willing to lend a hand. What is it you need done, Comrade?" Firestorm pulled the blades back in with 'shlik' noise as they reformed themselves back into her middle fingers. "Training? Well.. sure." She'd beam, though attention was pulled to Starscream, femme peeking over her wing at him, "Saw her a few cycles ago, but I'm not sure where she'd be now. Why? What'd you need?" Goa tries to see if he can transform and sneak by Starscream out of the barracks. He wasn't eager to answer questions about where he'd been the last couple cycles. "I need her to assist me in repairing Trypticon," Starscream says. He acknowledges the others as they tell him of their finished patrols and nods at Nitrogear. "Perhaps you can be of assistance, Nitrogear. I will need a lookout to make sure our repairs go on without interference." Nitrogear nods in acknowledgement of his instructions, adding "I have been performing guard duty on Trypticon's location in addition to my patrols without prior orders, Comrade. Would you have guard duty be my primary duty?"" Firestorm glanced down at Goa's vehicle mode, a smirk on her face as she raised a leg to place a heavy foot on his top to keep him from moving, "Oh no you don't. You're not ditchin' me that easily." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 12. Goa rumbles to a stop, then waits for Firestorm to shift her weight onto that leg. As soon as his hull creaks under the weight, he flicks one blade out from the side to trip the other foot and revs forward, stalling under the weight -- traction unaffected. "Ever heard of car judo?" "No need for us to fight amongst each other, Comrades. We have plenty of people to fight instead of each other", Nitrogear says, trying to stop the madness before it gets out of hand. Starscream nods at Nitrogear. "FOr the time being, yes," he says, "This project is of the utmost importance. You do realize this, yes?" Firestorm would have been happy if Nitro or anyone else was fast enough to catch her, the femme quick to dodge Goa's blade, though that didn't help as it put all her weight on him. "Agh!" She cried out as Goa lurched forward, making her rock with flailing arms and tumble backwards onto her aft unless anyone did anything. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Agility Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 14. Nitrogear tries to catch Firestorm, but in his haste makes a bigger fool of himself by falling right on his ass, with a thud! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 13! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 8. Goa ... hadn't expected Firestorm to /not/ see that coming. He kicks into reverse and transforms, just as that weight is removed, again -- Making a shield of his back between the falling seeker and Nitrogear. "Uggh... Slaaag.." Firestorm groaned as she lay upon the floor in a mess of metal with Goa and Nitro, expression fixed in an annoyed grimace as optics glared in Goa's direction. She'd eventually manage herself back onto her feet, still huffing at Goa, "Why you..." Goa slowly gets that oh-slag look on his face as Firestorm collects herself and musters her glare. He skitters under a bunk like lightning, ruby eyes peering back out. Firestorm luckily began to smile a little as the anger started to fade from her features. She soon broke out into a chuckle, "Heh, guess I should train more on my car judo. You seem to be better with that jet judo of yours." Goa sticks his head out a little to look up and learn of the femme's expression, with a slightly confused frown. "... I'm flattered?" He sounds bewildered, though from what is unclear. "Did you want to go nab those files?" Firestorm flexed her wings a little while stretching out her arms, "Mnm... Next cycle? Think I need a bit of a recharge." The femme held a hand out to help him up from under the bunk. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 6. Goa stares at where the blade typically comes out of Firestorm's hand for a moment before accepting and hefting himself up. "Carry on. You know where to find me." With a wide grin, he's practically skipping out into the wind shaft. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Goa's Logs